Silver Lining
by YKI
Summary: AU. Every Cloud has a silver lining. During a current rash of Train robberies, Bella Amos carelessly takes a long distance train trip...where she meets a Blonde haired stranger. CloudxOC. There's also a bit of OCxReno as well...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or it's characters.  
It's my first Fanfic, so any kind of reviews are welcomed.  
Sorry Cloud's not really the main character...Forgiveness please .  
The main character's a girl named 'Bella'.**

**

* * *

**

**Silver Lining**

**Prologue**

A dark figure sat in the back of a quiet bar watching in silence at the nightly news report that filled the screen. He listened intently as the female news reader avidly read out the special report.

"_Another Train Robbery has occurred today. The thieves stole over 500,000 dollars worth of goods and money, and as unfortunately expected left no witnesses. All passengers died instantly by single gunshot wounds to their heads. This has been the fifth robbery in the past two months and police have still not found any leads.—"_

The T.V screen abruptly turned off, leaving the whole bar in silence.

* * *

Sorry it's really Short…, but it's just a prologue, right??  
Please review, I would love you forever. (Grins) 

Stay Cool, Mr Ed.

-YKI


	2. Chapter One: Embarrassing Start

**Hey Coolies, here's the next chapter . ...Geez, I'm lame...  
Heeheehee, introducing Cloud in this Chapter.  
Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

She sat in the 'Longland express' train, staring out the window. It was late afternoon and she had already been in the train for two hours. Her eyelids were getting heavy and her whole body had grown tired.

It was holiday season so as expected the train was packed with people. She had stared out the window for the two hours, with the occasional glance at the person sitting next to her. She was seated next to a young man who looked no older then she did; in his early twenties. The thing that got her attention was his strangely styled blonde hair, which stood up at the back.

He'd been busy the whole trip reading a novel, so she didn't bother him with small talk. (That and she was quite shy, so she wasn't one to really start conversations with complete strangers.) So they had kept to themselves for the past two hours of the trip.

She straightened herself up on her seat and focused what energy she had left to keep herself from falling asleep. She didn't want to do anything embarrassing when she was in a dream state.

But slowly sleep became too overpowering…

_Ok…I'll just take a long blink…that's all…just a long blink…_She thought to herself.

She did as she thought and she closed her eyes for a long blink. But instead of opening her eyes afterwards, she kept them closed and she began to nod off. That was until she found herself slowly falling to her side. Before she could open her eyes and stop herself from falling, she had fallen head first, on the man sitting beside her.

She opened her eyes and looked up, embarrassed.

_There goes me not doing anything embarrassing…_

She looked around; her head still in his lap and then quickly sat up. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. But the man broke the silence, "Glad I could soften your landing." He said and a small smile appeared on his lips. His once strong concentrated face had softened and his blue eyes looked at her forgivingly.

"Sorry." She quickly replied, still embarrassed at the fact that she had landed on his lap. She flashed a humiliated smile at him and quickly turned to face the window. Her long dark locks whipping him on the face.

She turned to face him again. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologised for the second time.

He blinked a couple of times, and wrinkled his face, "It's alright" He said, as he laughed a little.

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh as well. Having humiliated herself twice in front of a complete stranger…who by the way was quite the looker.

"Is there anything I can do? Could I get you anything? I mean…to make up for…everything" She squeaked nervously.

He glanced at her emerald eyes and then to the window and back at her face. Grinning a little, he suggested: "Well…you could give me your name."

A small blush painted her cheeks. She smiled, "It's Bella..." She answered and held out her hand.

He shook her hand; his cold smooth hand touching her warm soft one. She shivered at his cold shake, the young man noticing.

"Sorry, Cold hands…" He apologised as he let go of hers. "I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Cloud Strife. That's new…" She stated with a smile.

"I guess," He shifted himself on his seat, so he could slightly face her, "Is there a last name to Bella?"

"Amos. Bella Amos." She said smoothly.

"Well, Miss Amos…It is Miss isn't it?" Cloud asked waiting for her response.

Bella laughed at his slyness. "Yes, it's _Miss_."

Cloud Chuckled. "So _Miss _Amos, are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yes, I'm visiting my parents." She answered, "And all my siblings will be coming over…so it'll be pretty chaotic…" Realising that her story probably had no interest to him, she stopped rambling. "What about you, _Mr._ Strife?"

"Well, I'm actually here on business…I'm on a sort of _mission_ actually." He said, smirking at her.

"What sort of mission?" She asked, intrigued.

"I would tell you…but if I did, I'd probably have to kill you." His smirk grew into a chuckle.

She laughed with, realizing that he was joking.

* * *

Please Review (Flutters long eye lashes)  
Mhmm, that's right. I have long lashes. My friends say that they're freakishly long eye lashes. 

Stay Cool, Mr Ed.  
-YKI


	3. Chapter Two: Don't Leave me

**

* * *

**

During the past hour, Bella and the stranger conversed enthusiastically, and found out that they shared quite a few interests. Soon, Bella had grown quite a liking to the stranger. And it seemed the feeling was mutual.

"Apparently, President Shinra's meant to be on this train…the richest man in the country." Cloud declared.

Bella looked at him a little warily, noting the expression on his face. It was a strange expression...a kind of impish one.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird though…that he's taking a public train…you'd think he'd have his own train…"

"That's true. But what's really interesting is that he reserved a whole carriage. And what makes it even more suspicious is the amount of security guards and policemen protecting it…"

Bella looked at him even more warily…_He seems to have thought about this quite a bit…_ "It gives me an uneasy feeling though. Knowing that the richest man in the country is on our train and taking into account the current rash of train robberies…"

There was a slight silence for a minute.

"White nail polish…Getting into the winter spirit?" Cloud asked, changing the subject.

Bella looked down at her nails and then looked at Cloud, she smiled. "No…I just thought white's different. Plus my mother doesn't like black and white nail polish…Guess you could say I was being rebellious…."

He let out a small laugh and leaned back in his chair, keeping his eyes on Bella. His eyes moved from her face down to her neck, where he spotted a long necklace with a unique charm on it. It was a white cloud, with a silver lining around it.

"Can I see it…?" He asked pointing at her necklace.

"Uh…Sure. It's a lucky charm. A lucky Cloud." She said looking at her necklace. She pointed to her necklace, "Cloud," then pointed to Cloud, "Cloud." A humourous grin appeared on her face and the same on Clouds.

"My grandmother gave it to me…she gave it to me, right before she… uh…she past." Bella ended and leaned in a little closer to Cloud, so he could examine her necklace.

He looked at her compassionately, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh it's alright; it was along time ago…I was young and she gave it to me to help me deal with the situation. It was a kind of reassuring thing, I suppose. She told me that every cloud has a silver lining and that there'd be a silver lining to her death. It helped a lot." She reassured. She grabbed her pendant, with the necklace still around her neck, and gave it to Cloud to take a closer look.

Cloud reached out his hand and began to grab the necklace, when suddenly the lights in the train turned off. The train filled with darkness.

Then there was a slight jolt and the train's speed increased.

Bella gripped the armrests of her seat. Her heart began to race in fear. _What's going on…?_

There was a sudden uncomfortable silence. Then the whole carriage filled with screams; the screams of children and adults. Bella suddenly felt sick; sick from the disturbing feeling of terror that encircled the air in the carriage.

Cloud looked around in the darkness, surprised. Then his face immediately turned to Bella.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He was unable to see her face, but he could just make out her outline.

Bella didn't answer. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was petrified. Remembering an article on a recent newspaper, it read: "TRAIN ROBBERS LEAVE NO WITNESSES", her fear grew stronger.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He repeated.

"Well…I'm absolutely petrified, I feel like puking, my heart is racing a million times a minute, and my hands can't stop shaking. But other then that…I'm just peachy." She replied breathlessly, after recovering her voice. Surprised at what she had just unexpectedly said.

"Well, glad to hear it." He replied sarcastically. "Now, I'm going to go see what's going on...I'll be right back." Cloud told her calmly.

He stood up and was about to turn out of their row when a force pulled him back, forcing him to stop. He spun around and found Bella's hand gripping onto his wrist.

"Don't go!" She squeaked, "Don't leave me…alone." her breathing becoming louder and faster. Tears filled her eyes and her body began to heat up. Cloud could tell she was practically on the verge of a panic attack.

He sat back down and replaced her grip on his wrist with his hand. He held her hand tightly with his left hand and with his right, he gently grabbed her other hand and held it to his chest.

"Feel my chest" He told her softly as he breathed calmly, "I need you to follow my breaths, ok? When I breathe in you breathe in and do the same with breathing out." He instructed.

Bella nodded slowly.

His left hand let go of her grip and he straightened her hand out, and then held it up to her chest.

"Remember follow me." He whispered.

He inhaled, "In".

She followed suit.

He exhaled, "out".

She did as he did.

A few seconds had past and Cloud could feel her breathing rate slowly return to normal.

He let go of her hands and wiped her panicked tears from her face. "That's better." He whispered.

She flashed a small smile.

He lifted his hands and gently gripped Bella's arms. "I need to go…"

Bella stared at his dark figure. The truth was she didn't want him to go and leave her alone. She was frightened. But she knew nothing she could say would change his mind. So she decided to let him go.

She nodded her head. "Ok…"

He let go of her arms and stood up. Bella watched his outline slide out of their row and walk down the isle towards the front of the train.

As soon as his dark figure had blended into the darkness, Bella leaned back and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly. In her mind, all the background noise faded to low murmurs. She sat in her own silence, too scared to move. She closed her eyes and tried to erase the frightening robbery thoughts out of her head. And surprisingly it worked. The only thought left in her mind was…Cloud.

She hoped he'd be safe and would come back.

She then remembered her necklace. She gripped her pendant and closed her eyes tighter.

"Stay safe Cloud…Please keep him safe…"

With that she leaned back into her chair and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Three: Leave No Witnesses

**Oh Cloud...what will become of you.  
In this chapter, some more characters will be entering the story. XD**

* * *

She woke up in pitch blackness. She looked to the seat next to her. It was empty. Cloud hadn't come back yet. She looked down at her watch. She had surprisingly been asleep for an hour. She put her legs back down on the ground and looked out the window. A cold shiver ran down her spine. She just realised that all the screaming and chaos that had gone on before she had fallen asleep had stopped. In fact, the whole train was quiet. It was an eerie silence. It was as if it was almost too quiet. 

A feeling of panic filled her body. She quickly pulled her legs up on her seat and leaned over the backrest to see the people sitting behind her. She remembered it was a mother with two little girls. As she leaned in closer to try to make out the figures she realised that they were there. A sense of relief flooded her mind. She sat back down in her seat and continued to look out of the window. Darkness was all she could see.

_They must all be asleep_ she thought. …_But what are the chances of everyone in the carriage falling asleep at the same time…_

She looked around again and then shook her head. "You're thinking too much, Bella. Just relax…" She told herself.

She leaned back against her seat and stared at the empty space next to her. She wondered if Cloud was ok…

She pulled back the armrest that separated the two seats, so it made one long seat. Then layed down; her head on the Cloud's armrest and her feet bent to fit in her make-shift bed. She gazed at the ceiling, seeing only darkness and hearing nothing, but silence.

A loud bang came from the front of the train and the lights turned back on. Bella immediately sat up squinting, as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. She listened intently, knowing that soon the carriage will fill with the sound of people talking and moving around.

One minute past…no sound.

Two minutes past…no sound.

Three minutes past…still no sound.

Five minutes had past and Bella's curiousness rose. She stood up from her seat and walked to the isle. She looked around at her fellow passengers. No one moved. She walked backwards towards the mother and children that were in the seat behind. They were sitting still, each leaning on each other. Bella looked at them confused. She moved closer towards them and at that moment her stomach heaved with nausea, and her head began to spin with dizziness. Horror filled her body as she saw that each had a small red dot on their forehead. They were bullet holes. She clutched her stomach, realising that they were dead. She looked towards the seat next to them and the man and woman there also had the same red dots on their heads. She walked down the aisle looking at the passengers. She clutched her sickened stomach as she struggled down the aisle. Tears were streaming down her eyes and she felt like screaming, but she couldn't...She felt weak, too weak to even scream. She kept searching the seats. All were occupied by lifeless bodies sitting peacefully. Everyone was dead. Someone had killed everybody and left her alive…

"_TRAIN ROBBERS LEAVE NO WITNESSES"…That's why. _She thought.

_The train robbers must've killed everyone and spared me because I didn't see anything. I was asleep the whole time…Oh no! What if they haven't gone? What if they're going to come back…They'll kill me! _Bella began to panic even more.

She turned around to run back to her seat, but she couldn't manage to move her legs. It was as if they had been cemented to the ground. She lifted up her shaky arms and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Unexpectedly the carriage door opened and two lean young men entered the room. One had short silver hair, his face containing high cheek bones and sideburns and the other had long silver hair with a finely structured face. They were dressed alike.

They all stood still, eyeing each other.

All was silent, that was until the short haired man turned to the long haired.

"Is she the girl, Yazoo?" He asked.

"Yes, Loz" The long haired man answered.

"Why does _he_ want to keep her alive?" The man named Loz asked.

"I don't know…she doesn't look rich…she's not special in anyway…" Yazoo answered as if Bellla wasn't in the room.

"This is going to be fun." Loz said as he walked towards Bella.

Bella looked at him terrified; she still couldn't move her legs. Her panic grew as he got closer. Each time he stepped, her heart beat fastened. Just as he was about to reach her, her legs began to move again. She stepped backwards and turned around as fast as she could. She sprinted down to the other end of the carriage, Loz only walking after her. When she reached the end, she stopped and gripped the door handle. She glanced backwards and noticed that Loz was still only walking towards her. His boots tapped the ground on each step. She wiggled the door handle to try and open the door but it was locked. She tried again violently, banging against the door, all the while screaming for help. She turned around and eyed Loz, scared.

She clenched her fists and waited for his arrival. He stopped five or six steps in front of her. Then he snarled playfully.

"Let's play" He said and lunged at her. She ducked out of his way and his face collided with the metal door.

She stepped away from him moving to the middle of the aisle.

He stood up, the corner of his mouth bleeding a little from the impact.

He Grumbled and wiped the blood off his face.

He lunged at Bella again and this time knocked her to the ground.

She cringed as her back made contact with the hard floor.

Loz quickly and swiftly jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Bella screamed as his hands tightly gripped around her wrist. She struggled to get out of his grip, but it had no effect, Loz was too strong. He flipped her over and tied her hands behind her back.

He stood up and pulled her up by her arm.

"Quick, he's waiting." Yazoo reminded.

"I'm coming!" Loz growled as he pulled her along the aisle.

* * *

(Who wouldn't want Loz to jump on top of them??)  
Sorry, No closure to Cloud's situation yet.  
Please Review, Comment, you know -the usual. 

Stay Cool, Mr Ed.

-YKI


	5. Chapter Four: Paralysis

**Sorry, This one is really short...I'll write an extra long chapter next.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As Loz reached Yazoo, he handed him the now exhausted Bella. Yazoo gently grabbed her arm and pulled out a small gun from his dark pant pocket. Bella spied the gun and immediately struggled to get out of his grip. But as she tried to loosen the grip it only grew tighter.

Her arm grew red as she tried even harder to struggle out of Yazoo's strong grip.

"Please let go of me. I swear I won't tell anybody anything, just let me go!" She pleaded, all the while still trying to wriggle out of his grip.

Yazoo smirked at her plead. He turned her around and forcefully pushed her against the door behind them.

A sharp pain ran through her body. _I must have injured her back when she fell_, she thought. _And that shove didn't help…_

"Don't squirm or I'll make this harder for you…" He instructed.

She hesitantly nodded, remembering the gun in his hand.

He released the grip on her arm, revealing a painful red mark.

She slightly relaxed, feeling relieved that there wasn't a constricted hand around her arm anymore.

He pushed her closer to the door, causing her to tense up again. His fingers were gently pressed against her stomach.

Her eyes widened as he raised the gun to her arm. She opened her mouth to scream, but the hand which was pressed against her stomach moved to cover her mouth. Making it impossible for her to scream.

He pulled the small trigger and an electrical shock pierced through her arm and entered her body.

Her head began to throb as she looked up at the man that had just shocked her with some kind of paralyzing gun.

He looked down upon her and gave her a kind smile.

She could feel her legs give way, as the paralyzing gun began to take effect on her body. She grabbed onto Yazoo's dark leather shirt, trying to keep herself upright.

Her grip began to loosen as the paralysis began to consume her arms. She looked up at Yazoo, her grief stricken eyes pleading to him.

Yazoo looked at her and smiled again. He put his arm around her waist and steadied her upright, bringing her closer to him. Close enough that their bodies were pressed against each other and their cheeks touched. He leaned his head in closer so his lips were barely touching her ear.

"It's only temporary…" He breathed.

If the paralysis hadn't consumed her body, she knew she would've been able to feel a cold shiver run down her spine.

Her jaw dropped. The paralyzing gun starting to take over her head. It felt as if she had pins and needles all over her body and it had gotten to a point where there was no feeling at all in her body. As if it were numb.

Her eyelids began to droop and her head started to rapidly grow tired, until finally…everything went black. She was unconscious…

* * *

Please R & R  
Again, I'm sorry it's terribly short. I'll make it up to you...hopefully.  
Now back to watching Arizona Dream. Johnny Depp's a real talent.

Stay Cool, Mr Ed.

-YKI


	6. Chapter Five: Hurt pretty Bad

**Yay! Chapter Five!  
There's a little bit of Kadaj in this one. Heeheehee.  
****Oh and special thanks to Kez-Kez, for proof-reading! Thanks-a-million!**

**Do Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"What did you do to her arm…? It's red…"

Bella awoke to the sound of a familiar male voice and the feeling of someone lightly examining her arm.

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. She tried reopening them and blinking. But everything was still dark. She then looked down embarrassed, realising that a blindfold was covering her eyes.

She had regained the feeling in her body, but hadn't regained the ability to move it yet.

The gentle hand that was examining her stinging arm moved to dust off her back. She flinched as the stranger's hand made contact of her injured back. A stinging sensation ran through her body.

There was a moment of silence. She figured the hand's owner must have realised that she flinched.

"Are you…" He paused, "Is she hurt?" This time the question was directed to someone else.

"Who cares…" An unfamiliar voice spoke up.

She heard a door open and then a few footsteps run in.

"We need you all in the front of the train!" She heard the man who just entered say.

"Kadaj, you stay." The familiar voice commanded.

She heard a growl along with the sound of a few men rustling out of the room. Then there was complete silence.

_Did they all leave? It's so quiet…Maybe they all left…_She pondered to herself.

"Where am I?" She quietly whispered to herself.

"You are in the middle of a train robbery…The biggest in the world!" She assumed that the man by the name of Kadaj answered.

"Ha, President Shinra shouldn't have been so careless. We'll be millionaires! _If _we complete this…but, no…_He_ had to get involved with you…" His voice turning sinister.

"…who?" Bella asked, slightly shifting her position to a sitting one. A light bulb flicked inside her head. _I can move again! _She lifted her hands to try to remove the blindfold that was tied around her eyes. She found the knot with her fingers and began to quietly try to untie it. She was nearly done, when a loud shout stopped her in her tracks.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kadaj shouted.

Then out of nowhere she felt a foot forcefully kick her near her ribs, Causing her to be flung across the room. She closed her eyes tight and embraced herself for the assumed collision with the wall. Within seconds she hit…but it wasn't a wall. It didn't feel like a wall. It almost felt as she had fell on a person—

An angry and pain stricken scream yelled out from underneath her.

"What the hell—" There was a slight pause. She could feel him moving his legs and arms underneath her. "Hey! I can move again, yo!" The man she fell on top of exclaimed.

_He must've gotten shot by the paralyzing gun as well…_

"Oh shut up, the both of you." Kadaj growled.

She heard footsteps then a door open and close. Then the room fell silent again.

A strong hand gently pulled her up from the legs she was laying on, into a sitting position.

"Are ya okay, yo?" The man asked.

Bella didn't say anything, the only thing she could do was quietly curse at the pain that her body was enduring. Her arm ached from when Yazoo had grasped her; Her whole body had a tingling feeling, she assumed it was the aftermath from the paralyzing gun; Her ribs were in incredible pain due to the kick from Kadaj; But worst of all, there was a horrible pain in her back that couldn't be ignored. So, yeah, she wasn't okay.  
But the last thing she wanted was this man's sympathy, so she put on a brave face (not that the man would've been able to see because he was most probably also blindfolded) and she answered "Y-yeah…I'm fine."

The young man smirked at Bella's toughness. He knew that her ribs may be bruised or even broken for she didn't exactly land softly on the ground.

"Maybe we should take our blindfolds off, yo. So I can get a look at your pretty little face." The man suggested.

"Mhm." Bella squeaked. By the sound of his voice Bella knew he'd be quite the good looking, that and he was a little sleazy.

The young man undid his blindfold with ease. The knot was only loosely tied up. Bella on the other hand took a little longer.

When she finally managed to take her blind fold off the first thing she did was look around the room that she had been locked up in. It was a small dark unfurnished room. The only light source emitting the room came from a tiny light bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling. It smelt like gun smoke and sweat. And Bella was certain there was a distinct odour of blood circling around the air. She felt her stomach grow slightly nauseous as the grotesque smell of blood entered her lungs.

She clutched her stomach and focused her attention back to the man she was sitting next to.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at the smirking man in front of her. He had fiery red hair and a handsome young face. He wore a black zip tuxedo with an unbuttoned shirt underneath. He had two distinctive tattoos just under his eyes and his blue eyes were focused on her.

"Ah" He exhaled. "That's better… now I can actually see who I'm talkin' to, yo."

Bella smiled, blushing lightly.

"You're hurt pretty bad, yo." Reno said, his voice was genuinely full of concern.

He lifted up his hand and tugged at her white undershirt. "Lift this up." He instructed.

Bella's light blushed turned into a red flush as she looked at him surprised, "Uh…I'm not that kind of girl…"

Reno wondered why she looked so embarrassed, then he realised that she probably interpreted his innocent instruction as a perverted order.

He chuckled uneasily and put his hands up defensively as if to say 'I don't mean it like that'. "I meant lift up your shirt so I can take a look at your injury, yo!" He quickly reassured. "Though, I wouldn't mind it if you like the other intension better. I mean I'm up for anything, yo…" He half joked.

She laughed, turning an even brighter shade of red.

She lifted her undershirt up high enough to only reveal her ribs. They had already begun to turn a dark purple colour.

Reno winced at the discolouring. He knew it would be hurting pretty bad.

"How does it look?" Bella asked. Her eyes were tightly closed, making no attempt to look at it.

He let out an amused laugh at her. He found her 'If I don't look at it, it won't hurt as much' approach kind of cute.

"Uh…not that bad…You'll be good." He said and pulled her shirt down.

"Really?" She asked opening one eye to look at it. "Because at the moment it feels like I've been shot in the stomach…" She smiled weakly.

He let out a small laugh and smiled at her sheepishly. "It _only_ hurts that much? You'll be right. It'll toughen ya up." He winked, "You can open your eyes now."

"No, can you check my back as well?" She asked as she turned around to face her back to him.

He nodded and lifted up her shirt to examine her back. It look exactly the same as her ribs. It was a terrible purple colour and there was a red mark along her spine.

Again he winced and carefully pulled her shirt down. "I'm amazed you can still smile. If I was in your position, I'd be crying my eyes out."

She gulped hard and turned around to face him. "That bad, eh?" She asked half-heartedly.

He watched as she repeated the question. Her eyes were staring at him, all the while griping her ribs.

"I'm guessing it feels as bad as it looks, yo…" He stated.

She looked at a dark concrete stain next to her and then back at him. "I can't feel anything…it's numb."

Reno's eyes widened. His voice serious, "Then yeah….it's pretty bad."

"Did _they_ do this to you?" He asked angrily.

Bella nodded, she knew exactly who he was talking about. The train robbers.

Reno clenched and slammed his fist on the hard concrete ground. He wasn't exactly a model citizen, in fact far from it, but he still had morals. And one of them was that no man should hit, let alone badly injure a girl.

Bella jumped back a little surprised. "Save the angst, okay. It's kind of scary."

"Sorry…" He quickly retracted his hand. "It's just men…just shouldn't hit women, you know."

She smiled at his tough guy act. "What's your name?"

"I'm Reno and I am one of President Shinra's security guards, yo." He looked around the room embarrassed. "You probably think, I'm terrible though, considering I'm not actually protecting Shinra…at the moment."

She grinned half reassuringly and half amused. "Don't let it damage your ego; those guys are pretty tough."

He smiled wryly. "Gee, Thanks for the 'They probably caught you off guard', 'You're much stronger then them!' 'You're my hero', 'Love you!'." Reno replied sarcastically.

She chuckled and smiled broadly. Leaning in closer to Reno, she grabbed his chin lightly and pecked his cheek with a gentle kiss. "Thanks, Doc" She beamed. And painfully stood up, looking around the room for someway of escaping. "Now let's find a way to get out of here, before we start smelling."

She walked straight to the door, curiously and began to bang on it.

Reno watched her, dumbfounded, and smirked at her humour.

"I love you too," He replied sarcastically under his breath and jumped up to join her.  
"What about you," He questioned, "What's your name?"

"Bella."

* * *

Thanks for reading it. XD Another Chapter done.  
I love Reno, he's a spunk. You know who else is? James Dean. He's the ultimate Cool. 

I don't know if I've said this before, but YKI stands for You know it.

Stay Cool, Mr. Ed.

-YKI


End file.
